Complete List of Powers B
Powers 'B' Bakeneko Physiology - The power to use the traits of bakeneko. (Mystic Cats) Ball Lightning Form -''' The ability to take the form of ball lightning. '''Ball Lightning Projection - The power to create and launch a ball of lightning. Ballistic Scream - ''' The power to release sounds of such a amplitude that objects will shatter, crumble and explode. '''Banishment - The power to banish an object or being from a specific place. Bat Physiology - The power to become or mimic the abilities and attributes of bats. Batoidea Physiology - The power to take on the abilities and attributes of Batoidea creatures. Beacon Emission - Power to create an incredibly enchanting effect that lures and summons anyone perceiving it towards the user. Bee Physiology - The power to take on the abilities and attributes of bees. Behemoth Physiology - ''' The power to mimic the traits and abilities of the Behemoth. '''Belief Inducement - The power to manipulate others by making them believe in something. Benevorous - The ability to feed off the goodness of a foe and become better physically. Berserker Physiology - The power to take on the abilities and attributes of Berserkers. Bestowal Event - Certain events to grant superhuman powers. Binding - Power to bind, imprison or otherwise stop objects. Biological Assimilation - The ability to absorb the biomass of others into one's own body. Biological Manipulation - The ability to control all aspects of a living creature's biological make-up. Biomorphing ''' - The power to transform into any living thing. '''Bionic Physiology - The power and ability in which the user takes on numerous, various physical characteristics of a robot, machine, weapon or android. Bio-Tech Manipulation - The ability to control living organic technology and manipulate to varying effects. Black Lightning Manipulation - The Ability to use the most destructive Lightning in existence. Blade Elongation - The power to extend the cutting length of bladed weapons. Blade Retraction - The power to generate blades from one's body. Blattodea Physiology - The power to mimic the qualities and abilities of cockroaches. Blindsight - The power to interact with one's environment without their sight. Bliss and Horror Inducement - The power to induce either positive or negative sensations in other people. Blizzard Creation - Power to create snow storms. Blood Empowerment - Power to become stronger when in contact with blood. Blood Generation - The power to generate blood. Blood Manipulation - The power and ability to control and manipulate blood, of oneself or of others. Blood Pressure Manipulation - The power to manipulate the blood pressure in oneself or other living creatures. Blood Property Manipulation - The power to change the properties of one's own and possibly other's blood. Blood Resistance - The ability of nocturnal entities (e.g. vampires) to supress their 'thirst' or 'hunger' from blood. Blue Fire Manipulation - The power to manipulate blue flames. Blue Manipulation - The power to control the color blue. Bodily Gas Manipulation - the ability to control the Burps and Farts. Body Chemistry Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the chemicals within one's own body. Body Heat Camouflage - The power to mask one's body heat emissions. Body Immobilization - The ability to freeze people in space. Body Language Analysis - The power to read others' body language and anticipate their actions. Body Part Erosion - The power to make a victim's body parts erode and essentially degrade into uselessness. Body Part Substitution - The power to replace one’s missing appendages with those of another. Body Shedding - The ability to shed the person's body or skin like a snake. Body Temperature Manipulation - The ability to control the body tempature of oneself and others. Bond Empowerment - The power of gaining bonds of friendship, love, blood-related family and other types. Bone Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the bones in one's own body. Bone Spike Protrusion - The power to generate spikes of bone from one's own body. Boundary Manipulation - The ability to manipulate all boundaries. Bovine Physiology - The power to mimic the abilities and traits of bovines. Bubble Generation - The ability to generate air bubbles. Bullet Projection ''' - The ability to shoot bullets composed of energy. '''Bulletproof Durability - The power to be immune or highly resistant to bullets and gunfire. Burning Kiss - The power to burn others from the inside via a kiss. Burrowing - The power to tunnel through the earth. Butterfly Physiology - The power to take on the qualities and abilities of butterflies.